Rendezvous
by neko-chan6
Summary: Tmeline is set right after MKR 2. Umi and (OAV) Clef lose themselves in memories of each other. Chapter 2 (final) now up... where will their search for atonement lead them?
1. Rendezvous 1: The Sun That Will Never Ri...

Rendezvous 1 user Normal user 6 134 2001-10-18T08:28:00Z 2001-10-29T05:40:00Z 3 1088 6205 51 12 7620 9.2720 85 4.5 pt 2 2 

Hi there, _minna-san_! I'm back, alive, and rejoicing… our quarterly exams are finally done and over with! Thanks to kazuwe_katana1 who generously provided me with killer world history reviewers. I was able to survive the history exam, thank you very much. 

**Notes and Disclaimers:**

          ***** First and foremost, due to too much (annoying) persistence, threats, blackmails, and sweet smiles, I would like to promote my best friend (kazuwe_katana1@yahoo.com)'s oh-too-wonderful-website, www.angelfire.com/realm/banished. Don't mind the "under construction" banner there; just click on the picture and you'll be able to get in. It's a blast – take my word for it.

          ***** Greetings and salutations to my "other" best friends – cyanide, savvy_angel, azsudra, and cicely3is. Love you guys so much! MWAH!

          ***** Lastly, Rayearth belongs to the women of CLAMP. Furthermore this story is entirely fictional and dares not to mock anyone who may bear similarities with the depicted characters (my sincerest apologies to mayonaka_survivor and miyu-hime). That's all!  

Rendezvous 1: THE SUN THAT WILL NEVER RISE 

By: neko-chan

Umi decided to stay at Tokyo Tower a bit longer. Hikaru and Fuu's efforts to coax Umi out of her newfound misery were futile. They had just returned from their journey to Cephiro and had wanted to rest. But Umi declined. She didn't feel tired at all. In fact, she felt her body brimming of energy, yet… still miserable.

_Why didn't I tell him? And why didn't he say anything?_ Umi asked herself as she leaned on the handrail. _He simply said, "Thank you." That's all…_ The setting sun caused a faint silhouette of the light spectrum to shine brightly on Umi's face. But yet, the rays of hope were no match for Umi's gloomy mood.

Tourists started to file out of the observation deck, except for the tall girl in blue… whose eyes were still glued to the setting sun, and whose tears are just starting to fall in a disheartening trickle.

"And there's nothing for me but you, every sight that I see is you Always you, every thought I'll ever know, everywhere I go you'll be…" 

It has already been a month since the Magic Knights left for their home, Tokyo, yet all memories of battle and victory were still alive and burning in the hearts of the people. Especially for a certain master mage, whose days were spent in listless thoughts and daydreams centered on a certain Magic Knight, particularly… _Umi…_

Clef tugged on his new dark-blue robe that he has been sporting ever since the day he decided to revert to his real, mature-looking (and incredibly handsome) form. Since the day the Magic Knights left; since the day the one true girl he loves had left them. 

He dropped his head, trying to suppress the rising fury threatening to overwhelm him. He was furious… no, livid, at himself. It was his stupidity and fear that brought him to feel such loneliness. _And now, she's still gone. She has gone away without knowing my true feelings for her. And… it's my entire fault._

Suddenly he didn't feel so angry anymore… he felt his heart grew heavy in sadness. The cruel silence of the oblivious surroundings made his thoughts run amok in millions of directions. He started towards his bed, which was just a few feet behind him. Never had he felt this much… emptiness. The emptiness that possesses the power to crush his heart and void his mind. The feeling was so insane and tempestuous.

_Umi!_ His heart cried out in anguish.

**_"All the world is only you and I  
  
_**

**_Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight, I saw you and the world went away  
Tonight, tonight, there's only you tonight, what you are, what you do, what you say  
  
_**

**_Today, all day I had the feeling a miracle would happen, I know now I was right…"_**

****

It was late into the night, but sleep doesn't seem to dawn on her. Umi kept on tossing and turning into the night, crumpling her bed sheets. Deciding to keep still, she turned and looked at the night sky on her right, which is clearly seen from her balcony. _I need to forget…_

Umi let out a pained, silent breath.

As cruel irony would have it, the stars and the night sky reminded her of those nights spent with Clef… those nights when they would just talk abut nothing of significance… those nights when being with each other was the only thing that mattered. _Aki's right… I shouldn't have anything to regret…_

Suddenly the world didn't seem so bleak any longer. Earlier that evening at Tokyo Tower, the night guard had approached her, wondering why she hasn't gone ahead.

Umi had winced in shame; she hadn't intended to stay that long, or to catch the attention of others – much more a stranger's. But out of temporary insanity and desperation, she still spilled out the entire story (of course not the _real_ story…) about her and Clef. Much to her surprise, she found enlightenment in the simple words Aki, the night guard told her:

_"You shouldn't drown yourself in despair or regret because you love. You should feel joy and contentment knowing alone that you love someone, even if he doesn't return it." _

_Aki smiled gently at her, pleased that his words seemed to take impinge on her, for her tears had stopped gathering in her eyes._

_Umi's heart warmed at the sincerity of Aki, in his eyes and words; she felt his heart pouring out with what he had spoken. "You're right, Aki. You're right," she said with a hint of sentiment._

_His smile didn't leave his face. "Then I think you should be going on home, don't you think, Ryuuzaki-san?"_

_She got up to her feet and noticed that her heart didn't feel that heavy anymore. In fact, she felt so light… like she was reborn. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Aki. Ki wo tsukete," she bid him._

_"Good luck to you and Clef…" he added._

Umi turned to her side, a soft smile playing on her lips. She subconsciously let out a peaceful snore, her mind now wandering in pleasant dreams.

"Clef… I love you…"

**_"For here you are and what was just a world is a star tonight…"_**

****

Clef had calmed down a bit, his peaceful, rhythmic breathing in beat to his heart. Such sweet sorrow it is to once again remember his beautiful knight… "Umi," he whispered hoarsely.

The long, shiny mane of blue… her mesmerizing eyes, as deep as pools of blue… the enchanting music of laughter… her kind nature, warm heart, and strong personality… the elegance that is exclusively hers alone… he could go on and on…

He sighed. "Umi… I love you…"

Suddenly, a blinding flash of blue light engulfed him and within moments, the light mysteriously vanished bringing Clef along with it.

**Author's Notes:**

**          *** Ooh… a cliffhanger! Wonder what will happen next? ;D

          ***** _Omedetou gozaimasu _to me! This is the first "I love you" fic I made, with uttermost conviction and absolutely no regrets! 

          ***** I love the Umi-Aki dialogue! I guess that this is a side effect of too much Ayashi no Ceres. Maybe later on, I will suddenly introduce a character named Touya, which is still Ayashi no Ceres-esque. ^^;;

          ***** To all those who still are clueless on the bold and italicized lines in quotation marks, they are the lyrics from West Side Story's "_Tonight_". Yes, this is a song-fic based on one of my most favorite songs, and yes, I am extremely comfortable in writing song-fics. Don't hate people for what they love to do (am I right, azsudra-chan?! o_o;;)!

          ***** Lastly, review!!! Thank you, thank you! *throws kisses and hugs to everyone* ^^;;

e-mail me at: neko@anime-genesis.com


	2. Rendezvous 2: Night of Eternity

Rendezvous 2 user Normal user 41 146 2001-10-19T05:25:00Z 2001-10-29T05:52:00Z 3 1337 7623 63 15 9361 9.2720 85 4.5 pt 2 2 

_Konnichiwa, konnichiwa_! Gods, I've never felt amazingly this happy, hyper, or ecstatic – in my life! Finally, my MKR collection is completed – the CD and cassette soundtracks, first and second season VHS and VCD's, the manga and artbooks, the OAV's… bwahahahaha (hey riiya25, don't sound so jealous ^o^)!

**Notes and Disclaimers:**

          *** **Thank you to yuidagoddess@yahoo.com - did I get it right? _Sumi-masen desu!_ As I was saying, thanks for being the first (and only) person to send my lonely inbox and me a review. _'Yuidagodess' suki desu! Doumo arigatou!_

          ***** Rayearth characters, copyrights, (and all that stuff), etc. belongs to the talented young (?!) women of CLAMP. Furthermore, I'd like to fully stress that this story is entirely fictional and dares not to mock anyone who may bear similarities with the depicted characters (my sincerest apologies to mayonaka_survivor and miyu-hime… again!). That's all!  

Rendezvous 2: NIGHT OF ETERNITY 

By: neko-chan

_'Umi, I'm coming…,' a loving voice assured her._

_Umi looked around her. There was nothing to be seen but the infinity of the dark abyss that enclosed her about. Yet the voice seemed to come closer… now somewhere very near… _

_She turned her head around, her hair and night robes moving about gracefully with her every action. Someone whispered in her ear, his breath warm and comforting. 'It's me…,' he said softly._

_Her eyes widened at the familiar, unmistakable voice. It was the same voice she had fell for, the voice that knows no hatred or malice… a voice where she finds eternal bliss and serenity. A voice she has grown to love… and miss so terribly._

_Tears of joy flooded her sapphire eyes as she turned to see him again… longing to lose herself in blue eyes that mirror her own in depth; wanting so much to be taken in his strong arms and warm embrace; and to finally scream out the words that was imprisoned in her hurting heart for as long as the eternity of nothingness…_

_'Clef…,' she called out with all her heart, expecting to find her loved one seemingly so close to her._

_He was not there._

Umi woke up, sobbing quietly. _'That was such a cruel dream… What could it be telling me? That I… that I…'_

"That I could no longer have him," she choked out, in between heaving gasps.

Umi hugged herself, wrapping her willowy arms around her waist. It was unusually cold, even for an autumn night. She shivered again, more chills traveling up her spine. She reached for her bed robes on her bedside table, but her fingers touched not the piece of clothing, but a warm hand.

Umi's head jerked to her right, trying to catch sight of the stranger, but only she saw darkness.

The figure moved closer and she became filled with fear and dread, for her hand was still being held. Slowly, the face came into view. 

Her eyes widened. There was no mistaking in the blue eyes – for which images of those were forever etched into her memory. And the hand – emanating a subtle sensation of security and comfort as it clutched her own tightly.

"… C-Clef…"

"Tonight, tonight, the world is full of light with suns and moons all over the place 

**_Tonight, tonight, the world is wild and bright, going mad shooting sparks into space_**

**_Today, the world was just an address, a place for me to live in, no better than all right…"_**

****

For there he was, on _Earth_, in _Tokyo_, in her _bedroom_, _right now_… and it is _no dream_. She watched in silence as he slowly inched closer to her, reaching for her other hand. Umi sat motionless, still paralyzed in conflicting emotions: shock, awe, joy, excitement, and the feeling of possessiveness and longing – may he never leave her side again.

Clef slowly dropped her left hand. He gently laid his palm on her cheek and enjoyed the feel of silky, warm skin rubbing against his smooth hand. But he noticed marks of semi-dried tearstains. She has been crying.

"Why… were you crying?" he asked, his voice echoing in the eerie silence.

Umi didn't respond to his question. Instead she whispered to him, "I love you, Clef," barely audibly.

His eyes softened. "I know… and I'm sorry… Hurting you this deeply had always burned a deep, painful hole in my heart… even more so when I see tears in these beautiful eyes… I love you too," he whispered passionately.

Her face broke into a small, but nonetheless happy smile. _Beautiful…_ His heart leaped upon seeing that smile, which had always sent him into a trance of ecstasy during those painfully short nights spent with her. 

A rush of euphoria suddenly washed over him, as he can no longer keep within all the pent-up angst and longing he had for Umi. Passion came on to him in waves – he reached for her body and embraced the surprised girl with all his strength. 

"Clef…"

Clef smiled in satisfaction. He had never expected holding Umi like this bringing such a newfound feeling of paradise for him. Even more surprisingly, when she returned his gesture by wrapping her arms around his neck, as tightly as she could.

Umi hoped to close any more distance between her and Clef. She just wanted to be close to him as possible. It felt so good… and so right… oh, and one more thing would make it perfect. 

She turned and faced Clef, their faces only a few centimeters apart. Clef, feeling the same way, lowered his head, his lips wanting to touch hers so badly. Finally they met and stayed that way for a while. Clef enjoyed the feel of her innocent, soft lips, and her occasional hesitation to his advances. Clef opened his eyes a notch ad saw that Umi's were tightly shut. He smiled slowly as the kiss deepened and grew more urgent and amorous.

Umi broke off, her lungs burning. She looked up. Kind, loving eyes met hers. 

"Clef," she said as he wound his hands around her tiny waist, her back against his broad chest. "Having you here… holding me like this… kissing you… Is it really you, Clef?" she asked with a hint of fear and doubt.

Sensing her uncertainty, he kissed her hand and closed his eyes. "I know that my presence has created a cloud of doubt in your mind. But in your heart, believe that I am here, for I know that it is the heart that believes that brought me here with you.  It is also my heart that longs for you that made possible this miracle. And," he paused to place a kiss on Umi's forehead. "Because I heard your heart calling out to mine," he finished simply.

She turned and reached for him again. "Oh, I knew you would hear my cries! Hold me, Clef?" 

Clef gave in to his angel's request. He held her tight, wishing this wonderful night of dreams would last into eternity of bliss. For he never wanted to lose her again. _I love you, Umi_.

Umi clutched at the back of his robe. He heard his heart calling out again. _I love you too, Clef_, she acknowledged. "Please stay… forever… Clef…," she pleaded.

Just then, she felt him inch out of her grasp, slowly… slowly… _oh please, no, Clef!_ her heart screamed in anguish. She looked up and saw Clef fading into the air… gradually vanishing.

"Clef!" she screamed and reached for his outstretched arm, but touched nothing but air. "Clef!" Tears were again flowing; her sorrow unrelenting.

He smiled sadly at his angel, teary-eyed. _Here am I, causing her to hurt more…_ "Please forgive me, Umi. But I don't belong here. But always remember, I am yours to keep," his tone full of remorse and sentiment. _I love you… I promise to come back again if you call for me again… I promise…_

He disappeared.

**_"But here you are and what was just a world is a star tonight  
Good night, good night, sleep well and when you dream, dream of me tonight…"_**

Umi heard the words Clef's heart spoke to her… only for her. Her tears vanished, just like as he vanished. Umi hugged herself, lost in the memories of Clef that night. "These hands… these arms… they held him tonight…," she mused in mild amusement with a lingering trace of sorrow.

Just then, she noticed a crinkle of light outside her balcony. _Oh… beautiful. It's the sunrise. The night… it's over._

**Author's Notes:**

          ***** Oh, great. Too mushy. I knew there was something wrong with me today… hope you like it (???)!

          ***** Anyway, I again advertise kazuwe_katana1's coooool website: www.angelfire.com/realm/banished. She said that her fics (a personal one that she created with me and other friends) could already be accessed because she has fixed the broken links. I don't know if the images were scanned and linked already, but if so, please do check them out. The harem of hunks… oh gods *faints…* ^^;; Oh, and she remains totally partial to MKR, so she has links to different Rayearth sites (Hikaru-Lantis ones. *sigh*) and an image gallery as well. You might also want to check out her other image galleries, i.e.: Gundam Wing (with the Endless Waltz version), Gate Keepers, Fushigi Yuugi, and Rurouni Kenshin (!!!). So go already!

          ***** Oh yeah, before you go hopping there, could you please first and foremost, review my story? _Onegai shimasu? Yatta!_ ;D

          ***** And if you have the time, e-mail me: neko@anime-genesis.com. _Arigatou, anata-tachi! Aishitemasu! Sayonara!_

    ****

****

    __

   **__**


End file.
